


September Storm

by pseudonoir



Series: Shiratori scenes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudonoir/pseuds/pseudonoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shiratorizawa story in 6 scenes.<br/>On the night of a forecasted storm, the third-years hold a suspicious secret meeting at Ushijima’s house. Wanting answers, Goshiki, Shirabu, and Kawanishi engage in espionage.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1: The Great Third-Year-Rendezvous-Heist of 2k15

**Author's Note:**

> A fic of sorts for Shiratorizawa weekend - Day 2: Anything goes. [Tumblr link](http://pseudonoir.tumblr.com/tagged/september-storm-scenes/chrono)  
> Warnings: Profanity, a few crude jokes, depictions of anxiety and near-panic  
> (There were a few missing lines for some reason!? Just fixed it, but if I missed something, let me know.)

SHIRABU and KAWANISHI are walking home. Enter GOSHIKI.

**GOSHIKI:**

Kawanishi! Shirabu!

[Both stop and turn to him.]

**KAWANISHI:**

Yo.

**SHIRABU:**

Isn't your house the other way?

**GOSHIKI:**

I overheard that the third-years are going to Ushijima's house!

**KAWANISHI:**

We heard.

**GOSHIKI:**

You did!?

**SHIRABU:**

Yeah, what's with you?

**GOSHIKI:**

Aren't you bothered? All the third-year starter players are going to this gathering! But we're starter players too! Why aren't we in on their meetings?

**SHIRABU:**

Our training sessions and strategy meetings with Coach are the only official meetings that require our presence. The third-years are probably only gathering casually.

**KAWANISHI:**

Maybe they're just meeting for fun.

**GOSHIKI:**

Why aren't we invited!?

**SHIRABU:**

Maybe they need to be alone.

**KAWANISHI:**

Maybe they're having an orgy.

[After a pause]

We're not invited ’cause we're underage.

[SHIRABU gawks disbelievingly, GOSHIKI tilts his head]

**GOSHIKI:**

What's an orgy?

**SHIRABU:**

[Exasperated] Oh my God...

**KAWANISHI:**

An orgy's like an organ, you know, the instrument? But with like, many, many organs. Like a concert. And-

**SHIRABU:**

Oh God, that’s enough. Anyway, Goshiki, the third-years might need some room away from us - they could be discussing confidential information.

**GOSHIKI:**

Confidential!

**SHIRABU:**

Like which of the 2nd years to elect as the next Captain, or how to go about University applications. Third-years have quite a lot of matters to settle, if you think about it; matters that don't concern us.

**GOSHIKI:**

Aren't you curious?

**SHIRABU:**

Maybe a little. But their business is their business - not like we can do anything.

**GOSHIKI:**

Unless...

**SHIRABU:**

If you're thinking of doing something ridiculous and risky you can stop right there.

**KAWANISHI:**

Unless...

**SHIRABU:**

Oh God.

**GOSHIKI:**

Unless we sneak into their super-secret meeting--

**SHIRABU:**

That's out of the question - you are not breaking and entering Ushijima's house.

**KAWANISHI:**

Not alone.

**SHIRABU:**

Not you too!

**KAWANISHI:**

I'm morally obligated to keep an eye on our junior.

**SHIRABU:**

By going along with his bad ideas?

**KAWANISHI:**

The third-years have been acting weird today. Let's eavesdrop on them.

**GOSHIKI:**

Yes! Super-secret-sabotage squad!

**SHIRABU:**

You guys are walking right into trouble. It's too late for this, and I'm going home. [Turns to leave]

**GOSHIKI:**

[To Kawanishi] Even if I don’t like him that much, it’d feel weird if he wasn’t in on this too. The whole team will be there!

**KAWANISHI:**

Shirabu! If you walk away, you'd end up being the only player who didn't attend The Great Third-Year-Rendezvous-Heist of 2k15.

**SHIRABU:**

[Turns back haughtily] Now you're just throwing random words together! A heist is a robbery; are you going in to steal the third-years' stuff?

**GOSHIKI:**

We're stealing...their secrets.

**KAWANISHI:**

And their hearts.

**SHIRABU:**

What?

**GOSHIKI:**

You're asking too many questions! This is the time to create memories. YOLO-

[Muffled by KAWANISHI's hand]

**KAWANISHI:**

Shirabu hates YOLO.

**GOSHIKI:**

[Twisting out of his grip] Come on, the team wouldn't be complete without you!

**SHIRABU:**

[Pauses, slouches shoulders, and sighs]

Okay, I wouldn't wanna be the only one left out, would I?

**GOSHIKI:**

Yes!! Lead the way.

**SHIRABU:**

We better be quick - the weather forecast said a storm's coming.

**GOSHIKI:**

Yeah, us!

**SHIRABU:**

[Groans] There is nothing cool about breaching the trust of your seniors and team mates.

**GOSHIKI:**

It's not even raining yet and you're already being a wet blank-

**KAWANISHI:**

[Covers GOSHIKI's mouth again]

Let's start the Great Third-Year-Rendezvous-Heist of 2k15 off in contemplative, suspenseful silence, shall we?

[They make the rest of the journey in relative peace.]

—End scene—


	2. Scene 2: Jean Valjean is French-British-American

At the rural outskirts of Miyagi, USHIJIMA, SEMI, OOHIRA, TENDOU and YAMAGATA are in a brightly lit house within a large and quiet compound.

**USHIJIMA:**

Please make yourselves at home.

**OOHIRA:**

Thanks for having us over, Wakatoshi.

**USHIJIMA:**

You can place your belongings in my room. Don't enter those two rooms - they're my parents', and my grandparents'. The bathroom's there, there's also one downstairs, and the--

**TENDOU:**

What's the WiFi password?

**OOHIRA:**

Satori...

**USHIJIMA:**

Oh, the password is 2460--

**TENDOU:**

[Putting his hands up] It's okay, Wakatoshi; I was just joking.

**USHIJIMA:**

Huh?

**YAMAGATA:**

Wait a sec, is your WiFi password 24601?

**USHIJIMA:**

It's 24601JVJ.

**YAMAGATA:**

As in Jean Valjean? [Laughing] I never knew you were into American musicals.

**OOHIRA:**

Les Miserables is French, I believe.

**YAMAGATA:**

Yeah, but the movie is American.

**OOHIRA:**

I think it’s British.

**YAMAGATA:**

Really? Is it, Wakatoshi?

**USHIJIMA:**

I…have no idea what you guys are talking about.

[Pause]

My parents set the WiFi password.

[TENDOU laughs again. SEMI ignores him.]

**SEMI:**

24601 is Jean Valjean's number. He's a character from the musical 'Les Miserables’, it’s been turned into movie.

**USHIJIMA:**

I see.

[Ponders]

I have a few movies, if you'd like to watch one later.

**SEMI:**

That'd be cool.

**TENDOU:**

Unlike you.

[Hides behind USHIJIMA when he sees SEMI's expression change from calm to livid.]

**SEMI:**

What's with you today!?

**OOHIRA:**

Satori is probably excited because it's his first time in Wakatoshi's home...

**SEMI:**

How childish. Go take a cold shower or something.

**USHIJIMA:**

Actually, I read that warm baths are better for a calming effect.

**OOHIRA:**

Also, reptiles are cold-blooded and cannot maintain their own internal body temperature.

**YAMAGATA:**

Haha! Since Satori is reptilian, he needs a warm bath.

**TENDOU:**

What did I do to deserve this!?

**YAMAGATA:**

Check yourself before you wreck yourself.

**TENDOU:**

Why do I need to check myself when Eita's been checking me out all day?

[Retreats behind USHIJIMA again as SEMI's nostrils flare]

**YAMAGATA:**

He's done it now.

**OOHIRA:**

No fighting.

**YAMAGATA:**

Shakira Shakira.

**SEMI:**

[Rummages through his bag, huffing] Wakatoshi, if you don't mind, I'm going to use your shower now.

**USHIJIMA:**

Please go ahead.

[Exit SEMI]

**TENDOU:**

[Emerges from behind Ushijima]

So, you said you had movies?

\--End scene--


	3. Scene 3: Espionage Triangles and Power Boxes

SHIRABU, GOSHIKI, and KAWANISHI are on the 2nd storey balcony, watching the third-years.

**SHIRABU:**

Turns out they're just meeting for fun. They're not here to discuss secrets or volleyball at all.

**GOSHIKI:**

Oh man, I wish Ushijima invited us to his slumber parties.

**KAWANISHI:**

When I throw a slumber party, I'll call you guys.

**GOSHIKI:**

Really!?

**KAWANISHI:**

Really.

**SHIRABU:**

Kawanishi, your room is an absolute mess. And between you and your brother's beds, there wouldn't be much space for us to sleep.

**KAWANISHI:**

Sshhhh, it's the thought that counts.

**GOSHIKI:**

You sleep with your brother? How sweet!

**KAWANISHI:**

Have I ever not been sweet?

**SHIRABU:**

That's...beside the point. We really didn't have a reason to come here, and should leave right now. It's getting cold.

**GOSHIKI:**

It's the wind; and I think...some rain? They should really get a roof for this balcony...

**KAWANISHI:**

Ushijima's open balcony is quite romantic, though.

**GOSHIKI:**

Now that you mention it! This balcony is like that scene in Romeo and Juliet, when Juliet is on her balcony? And Romeo calls out to her.

**KAWANISHI:**

So...Ushijima is Juliet?

**SHIRABU:**

Goshiki, please romance Ushijima in your own time. You didn't have to drag us here.

**GOSHIKI:**

[Sputtering] Wh-what? You're the one that's worried about getting caught and "losing Ushijima's respect". Maybe you should romance him instead!

**SHIRABU:**

Hey, as his Setter, it wasn't exactly easy earning Ushijima's trust - or that of the other third-years, for that matter.

**GOSHIKI:**

Then why'd you bring up wooing him!

**KAWANISHI:**

You guys, stop fighting over who loves Ushijima more. We're not here to be a Love Triangle, we're here to be a...an Espionage...Triangle.

[A pause. SHIRABU groans while GOSHIKI looks puzzled.]

**GOSHIKI:**

What's espionage?

**SHIRABU:**

You--hold on, hide.

[They take cover as TENDOU and OOHIRA approach.]

**OOHIRA:**

No, don't go outside, it's really chilly.

**TENDOU:**

The storm, huh...

**OOHIRA:**

Yeah...

**TENDOU:**

Wakatoshi's really unlucky this round - with his parents and grandparents out of town. Being alone in this huge, empty house must suck.

[They pause, look out, and listen to the wind.]

**TENDOU:**

Will he be okay?

**OOHIRA:**

Of course; we're here for him, aren't we?

**TENDOU:**

Does he know?

**OOHIRA:**

The whole town knows that the worst storm of the year is coming tonight; they've been reporting it the whole week.

**TENDOU:**

I mean, does he know that's why we asked to sleep over?

**OOHIRA:**

I think he might. He's not that dense, you know.

**TENDOU:**

[Smiling] Of course I know.

[Enter SEMI.]

**SEMI:**

[Throws TENDOU a towel] Oi, it's your turn...what are you smiling for?

**TENDOU:**

Sorry to disappoint, but I wasn't thinking about you, Eita.

**OOHIRA:**

He was thinking of Wakatoshi.

**TENDOU:**

I’ve been charmed by him.

**SEMI:**

Haven't we all. Now shut up and shower.

**TENDOU:**

[YAMAGATA and USHIJIMA are heard from inside.]

**YAMAGATA:**

Damn it, why don't you upgrade to a DVD player? Hardly anyone uses VHS tapes anymore.

**USHIJIMA:**

But this player still works; there's no reason to change it.

**OOHIRA:**

[Chuckling] Sounds like they could use some help.

[Exit OOHIRA, TENDOU, and SEMI.]

SHIRABU, GOSHIKI, and KAWANISHI emerge. Thunder booms in the distance.

**GOSHIKI:**

You guys...is Ushijima okay?

**KAWANISHI:**

I've never seen that look on Tendou before. Like he was...scared.

**SHIRABU:**

From the sound of it, they didn't want Ushijima to be left alone in his house during the storm? But I don't care to stay and find out why, we need to leave.

**GOSHIKI:**

But aren't you worried about him?

**SHIRABU:**

I am, but sounds like the third-years have it covered. None of us know what's going on, and we've probably heard too much.

**KAWANISHI:**

Yeah, I feel like an intruder...

**GOSHIKI:**

But maybe we should reveal ourselves, and ask what's wrong?

**SHIRABU:**

What!?

**KAWANISHI:**

Yeah, what?

**GOSHIKI:**

I mean, we're a team, I really think we should try to help him!

**SHIRABU:**

They’d kill us if they found out we were listening in on such a private conversation. And besides, how could we possibly help? Goshiki, we don't know much about his situation, we don't know him like the third-years do. We have to take a step back and leave it to them - whatever it is, they'll take good care of Ushijima - they always have.

**GOSHIKI:**

[After a contemplative pause]...Kawanishi?

**KAWANISHI:**

I agree; we'd help them by leaving, and pretending we never heard anything.

**GOSHIKI:**

[Shoulders slump, defeated] I guess--

[Lightning flashes, thunder booms; it begins to pour.]

**GOSHIKI:**

Ahh!

**SHIRABU:**

Shit. Let's go.

[They scramble down. Sparks fly from the power box.]

**KAWANISHI:**

Woah! Hold on!

**GOSHIKI:**

What was that!?

**SHIRABU:**

Be careful!

[KAWANISHI and GOSHIKI slip, accidentally hitting the power box as they fall down.

Lights go out. Shouts are heard from within the house.]

**SHIRABU:**

Fuck.

\--End Scene--


	4. Scene 4: Naked and Afraid

USHIJIMA, SEMI, OOHIRA and YAMAGATA are watching ‘Pulp Fiction’.

**USHIJIMA:**

Should we wait for Satori?

**SEMI & YAMAGATA:**

No.

**USHIJIMA:**

Okay, I guess if he's-

[Flinches when thunder booms]

...i-if he's upset that we started without him, we could always rewind it.

**YAMAGATA:**

Hey Wakatoshi, you doing okay?

[USHIJIMA gives him a thumbs-up. YAMAGATA nods, returning the thumbs-up.]

**SEMI:**

This movie is so old.

**USHIJIMA:**

My parents like old movies, I guess.

**SEMI:**

Western ones, too; half of your tapes are in English.

**USHIJIMA:**

They don't speak the language, but they like the stories.

**SEMI:**

It's kind of refreshing.

**USHIJIMA:**

Maybe. This one is kind of violent thou--

[Power goes out; the T.V. and lights switch off. The house is silent and dark.]

**YAMAGATA:**

Woah, shit.

**OOHIRA:**

What--

**TENDOU:**

[From the bathroom] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

[Lightning and thunder. USHIJIMA stiffens.]

**TENDOU:**

AAAAAAAAAHH!! HAYATO, THIS ISN'T FUNNNY, TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!

**YAMAGATA:**

[Jumping off the sofa] It wasn't me!

**TENDOU:**

EITA!! TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!

**SEMI:**

For fuck's sake, Satori, it's a power outage.

[Loud clatter from outside.]

**YAMAGATA:**

[Turning] What was that? Did you guys hear something from the balcony?

**SEMI:**

Is someone out there?

[Loud thud from the bathroom.]

**TENDOU:**

OW! It's dark and scary, I can't see shit! EITA !!

**SEMI:**

[Grabs torchlight from bag] Wait.

**TENDOU:**

I'M NAKED AND AFRAID.

**SEMI:**

I know, I know! [Barges into bathroom]

**TENDOU:**

AAAAAAAH FUCK.

[TENDOU, a towel around his waist, is dragged out by SEMI.]

**TENDOU:**

Holy shit, how much did you see? What an outrage of my modesty!

**SEMI:**

Satori, you are the anti-thesis of modesty.

**TENDOU:**

Don't try to--

[Freezes]

Wakatoshi!

[USHIJIMA is petrified. OOHIRA is holding his trembling hands. YAMAGATA runs in and throws a blanket around him.]

**TENDOU:**

Reon--

**YAMAGATA:**

Don't distract him; he needs to focus.

**OOHIRA:**

Tell me 5 things you can feel.

**USHIJIMA:**

This blanket, the wind...my socks...the sofa, and your hands.

**OOHIRA:**

Good. Tell me 5 things you can see.

**USHIJIMA:**

The T.V., you...Hayato, Eita, Satori.

**OOHIRA:**

That's right, Wakatoshi, we're all here.

**USHIJIMA:**

I can see.

**YAMAGATA:**

[Gently] Wakatoshi, where's the circuit breaker?

**USHIJIMA:**

It's outside, below the balcony.

**YAMAGATA:**

Okay, I think I heard noises out there too – I’m gonna check it out. Don't worry, I'll have the power back up in a flash.

[Exit YAMAGATA.]

**OOHIRA:**

What are 5 things you can hear?

[Thunder booms. OOHIRA winces when USHIJIMA's grip on him tightens.]

**USHIJIMA:**

Your voice.

**OOHIRA:**

And?

**USHIJIMA:**

Thunder, the rain, the storm--

**OOHIRA:**

You've been through so many storms, Wakatoshi, both with and without us. This is one of the better times, because you're not alone.

**USHIJIMA:**

[Forces a smile] Yes.

**SEMI:**

Here. [Places headphones over USHIJIMA's ears]

**USHIJIMA:**

Thank you.

**SEMI:**

Want music?

[USHIJIMA shakes his head, closes his eyes.

TENDOU climbs behind him and embraces him from the back.]

**TENDOU:**

You're so warm, Wakatoshi.

**OOHIRA:**

I don't think he can hear you.

**SEMI:**

He definitely can't – those are noise-cancelling headphones.

**TENDOU:**

Are you for real!? But you always have them on when I'm talking to you!

**SEMI:**

Exactly – they're Tendou-proof.

**TENDOU:**

Hey!

**USHIJIMA:**

[Softly] Satori, your hands are cold.

**SEMI:**

[Muttering] Cold-blooded reptilian. [Joins them on sofa, wrapping his arms around both TENDOU and USHIJIMA]

**TENDOU:**

Aww, Eita, I knew you love me.

**SEMI:**

I'm doing this for Wakatoshi so you can shut your damn--

**OOHIRA:**

[Still holding USHIJIMA's hands] Ssshhh.

**SEMI & TENDOU:**

[Sheepishly] Sorry.

The four of them hold on to each other, feeling the gradual, collective ease of their pulse and breath while the rain continues pounding on the windows.

\--End Scene--


	5. Scene 5: It's a Blush; I'm Embarrassed

USHIJIMA, TENDOU, SEMI, and OOHIRA are still huddled together when the lights come back on.

**OOHIRA:**

Hey Wakatoshi, would you look at that.

**USHIJIMA:**

[Blinks, takes headphones off] What?

**OOHIRA:**

The lights are back on.

**USHIJIMA:**

That's a relief. And I feel much better.

**OOHIRA:**

You did so well.

**USHIJIMA:**

Thanks to you guys. You can get off me now.

**TENDOU:**

No, gotta make sure you're okay.

**USHIJIMA:**

I am okay.

**TENDOU:**

[Squeezes him tighter] Gotta be absolutely 100% super-duper sure.

**USHIJIMA:**

Really, I’m okay.

**SEMI:**

Go put some clothes on, you Exhibitionist.

**TENDOU:**

Then why don't you let go of me, Eita?

**SEMI:**

[Lets go, flustered] I was just about to--

[Enter YAMAGATA, carrying KAWANISHI on his back – the latter has scraped, bloodied knees. SHIRABU and GOSHIKI trail awkwardly behind. All four are soaked and dirty.]

**YAMAGATA:**

Wakatoshi, please tell me you have a first-aid kit.

[Moment of stunned silence]

**OOHIRA:**

I know where it is.

**SEMI:**

I'll help you.

[Exit OOHIRA & SEMI.]

**TENDOU:**

Taichi, your knees! Does it hurt!?

**KAWANISHI:**

[Being lowered to the floor] I can walk just fine, but Yamagata insisted on carrying me.

**YAMAGATA:**

Fine my ass! Will you look at yourself? You're a bloody mess!

**KAWANISHI:**

Have you not seen a warrior covered in the blood of his enemies?

**YAMAGATA:**

What the fuck? I'm pretty sure that's your own blood.

**TENDOU:**

Taichi is his own worst enemy.

**KAWANISHI:**

Tendou, I know you're my senior and all, but it's hard to take you seriously when you try to deliver your words of wisdom whilst naked and clinging to Ushijima.

**TENDOU:**

Oi, I'm not naked, I'm in a towel!

**KAWANISHI:**

Towels aren't clothes.

**TENDOU:**

How dare you kink-shame me under my own roof?

**KAWANISHI:**

It's Ushijima's roof we're under.

**GOSHIKI:**

[Worriedly] Um, Ushijima, are you okay?

[The third years – TENDOU & YAMAGATA – stiffen.]

**USHIJIMA:**

I'm okay now.

[Looks him up and down]

How about you? You have some cuts.

**GOSHIKI:**

I'm fine.

**YAMAGATA:**

Why are you asking if Wakatoshi's okay?

**GOSHIKI:**

Um.

[Enter OOHIRA & SEMI. OOHIRA tends to KAWANISHI; SEMI tends to GOSHIKI.]

**OOHIRA:**

What on earth are you guys doing here?

**YAMAGATA:**

They didn't answer me when I found them out there.

**TENDOU:**

And why are you asking if Wakatoshi's okay?

[Narrows eyes]

You've got some explaining to do.

**KAWANISHI:**

Uhhhh...oh...oh no...the blood loss...I'm blacking out...

[He lies back onto the floor, arms splayed, eyes closed. SHIRABU rolls his eyes.]

**TENDOU:**

Yeah, just lie right down, you dirty liar.

**GOSHIKI:**

Kawanishi didn't do anything. It was my fault - I talked him and Shirabu into following me here.

**SEMI:**

Why did you come here?

**SHIRABU:**

[Sighing] Sorry, Semi...and sorry Ushijima, Oohira, Tendou, Yamagata...we knew there was a meeting, and thought that it had to do with the upcoming Spring High, or some other important matter. We wondered why we weren't included, since we were part of the starting line-up, and wondered why you guys had been acting weird all day, so we let our curiosity get the better of us. We should have known better.

**SEMI:**

Yeah, you should have. And what's this about Wakatoshi?

**GOSHIKI:**

[Worriedly] We found out you guys came here because the storm was coming and Ushijima was alone at home.

**SHIRABU:**

[Slightly annoyed] It's a very private and sensitive matter, and we shouldn't have eavesdropped, nor should we bring it up now right in front of everyone. [Glares at GOSHIKI]

**GOSHIKI:**

[Frustrated] I just wanted to help, but I got Kawanishi hurt, and tripped the power.

**SHIRABU:**

We're sorry for causing so much distress.

**SEMI:**

As you should be.

**KAWANISHI:**

[Tears streaming down his face] Yeah, we're like, really, really sorry.

**SEMI:**

Are you...crying?

**KAWANISHI:**

Yeah, but, not 'cause I'm sad. I'm crying 'cause the disinfectant stings.

**SEMI:**

Oh, okay, that's a relief, for a moment I thought I was being too harsh, but I can deliver my lecture in full force - what the hell were you guys thinking!? I know you've said you're sorry, but you could've gotten way more seriously hurt than this! Never mind Wakatoshi, we didn’t think we’d end up having to nurse you guys. And look at the time – your parents must be worried sick! Did you even think to call them?

[They shake their heads.]

Well, call them right now and tell them where you are!

**USHIJIMA:**

Tell them you're staying the night.

**SEMI:**

What?

**TENDOU:**

[Placing a hand on his forehead] You sick, Wakatoshi?

**USHIJIMA:**

It's raining really heavily out there, and it won't stop any time soon. It's dangerous to send them home.

**OOHIRA:**

That's true; even if their parents come pick them up, it's not safe for them to drive out here in this weather.

**USHIJIMA:**

They're not at fault; if not for me, they wouldn't have gotten into this mess.

**SEMI:**

What are you even saying?

**USHIJIMA:**

They got curious and concerned because we were behaving too suspiciously - it was only because everyone was anxious about me. If I hadn't lost my cool the last time, you guys wouldn't have asked to come here, and they wouldn't have followed in secret.

**SEMI:**

No no no, you have it all wrong! You're not to blame at all.

**USHIJIMA:**

If I hadn't panicked the last time--

**YAMAGATA:**

Wakatoshi, stop!

**SEMI:**

Please listen. You couldn't control it.

**USHIJIMA:**

Exactly, I couldn't.

**YAMAGATA:**

And that's fine! Everyone has things they panic over, it's normal!

**OOHIRA:**

Helping you through this is no problem; we know for a fact that you'd do the exact same for any of us. Besides, we care about you too much to leave you alone. You'd get our help and company whether you like it or not.

**YAMAGATA:**

We totally understand. And we're here because we want to be!

**TENDOU:**

[Hugs him tighter] We're here for you, forever and ever...

**YAMAGATA:**

Seriously, Satori, it's time to get off of Wakatoshi – his cheeks are getting all red! I think you're suffocating him.

**TENDOU:**

No way! He’s flushed ‘cause I’m too hot.

**USHIJIMA:**

No, it's a blush; I'm embarrassed not to have realised all this sooner. Thank you guys.

**YAMAGATA:**

Awwwww...now, that's the Wakatoshi we know and love.

**SHIRABU:**

[To GOSHIKI] Told you the third years could handle it themselves.

**GOSHIKI:**

Hey! I didn't doubt them okay!?

**SEMI:**

Don't start thinking you're off the hook. On Monday, all of you are doing 5 extra laps.

**KAWANISHI:**

But I'm wounded – palms sweaty, knees weak, arms spaghetti.

**SHIRABU:**

Oh God.

**OOHIRA:**

Don't worry Eita, he only scraped the skin of his knees, it'll heal pretty fast.

**SEMI:**

Taichi, you'll do 10 laps when fully recovered.

**TENDOU:**

HAHAHA! Get wrecked.

**SEMI:**

Put some god damn clothes on.

\--End scene--


	6. Scene 6: Soft drizzle

It is raining steadily outside. SEMI, OOHIRA, YAMAGATA & TENDOU are sat in a circle.

Enter USHIJIMA, with SHIRABU, KAWANISHI & GOSHIKI.

**USHIJIMA:**

I had to lend them my clothes.

**YAMAGATA:**

Hahahah! Those shirts look way too big on Shirabu and Taichi.

**SHIRABU:**

Well what do you expect...it's Ushijima's clothes.

**YAMAGATA:**

Are you calling Wakatoshi fat?

**SHIRABU:**

What!?

**USHIJIMA:**

Hayato's just joking, don't worry about it.

**TENDOU:**

HAHA! Even Wakatoshi's on top of a joke faster than you! How the tables have turned.

**YAMAGATA:**

Speaking of tables...is that the times tables on your shirt?

**KAWANISHI:**

Maybe.

**TENDOU:**

Nerd.

**KAWANISHI:**

It's not my shirt.

**YAMAGATA:**

Why do you even have that shirt?

**USHIJIMA:**

[shrugs] I liked it, so I bought it.

**OOHIRA:**

But your pencil case has multiplication tables on it as well!

**USHIJIMA:**

Times tables are cool.

**OOHIRA:**

Wakatoshi has always been good at Maths...

**USHIJIMA:**

It's the purest subject.

**YAMAGATA:**

Watch out, Taichi, all that Maths enthusiasm is gonna diffuse to you through that shirt.

**KAWANISHI:**

Hey, laugh at Goshiki instead.

**GOSHIKI:**

Why!? My shirt is normal!

**OOHIRA:**

It doesn't even look too big or anything, it fits you well.

**GOSHIKI:**

Thank you. I have the build of an ace.

**USHIJIMA:**

Actually...I got that shirt when I was 12.

[All laugh]

**GOSHIKI:**

Seriously!?

**USHIJIMA:**

Yeah.

**YAMAGATA:**

[throwing an arm around GOSHIKI] Hey, stop looking so demoralized! Size doesn't matter okay?

**GOSHIKI:**

[taken aback] I-I didn't mean to insult you or anything!

**YAMAGATA:**

Wait, are you saying I'm small?

**GOSHIKI:**

No!!!

**YAMAGATA:**

[ruffling his hair] I'm just messing with you, kid.

**SEMI:**

You've tortured him enough.

**YAMAGATA:**

Oi, I'm not the one making them run laps.

**KAWANISHI:**

Uh, about that.

**SEMI:**

What is it?

**KAWANISHI:**

May I kindly appeal to run less laps.

**SHIRABU:**

His back-talk earlier was due to the blood-loss; it made him deliriously insubordinate.

**KAWANISHI:**

Yeah, what he said.

**SHIRABU:**

He kindly requests to reduce the punishment from 10 laps.

**SEMI:**

No.

**OOHIRA:**

He wouldn't be a good senior to you if he went back on his word.

**SEMI:**

Exactly.

**TENDOU:**

Hey, Taichi, how 'bout this - [holding SEMI] if you can beat Eita in a game, you don't have to do any punishment laps.

**SEMI:**

What!?

**KAWANISHI:**

Okay.

**TENDOU:**

But if you lose, you have to do all 10 laps, and...

**SHIRABU:**

And...?

**TENDOU:**

Get your bangs cut like Tsutomu's.

[YAMAGATA bursts out laughing so hard that he rolls on the floor.]

**SHIRABU:**

What a cruel and unusual punishment.

**GOSHIKI:**

I feel kinda insulted.

**YAMAGATA:**

[wiping tears] No no, your hair is fine.

**OOHIRA:**

It would look funny on Taichi, though.

**KAWANISHI:**

Now _I_ feel insulted.

**SEMI:**

[hitting TENDOU on the arm] Stop laughing at your own bad jokes.

**TENDOU:**

I'm serious about challenging him though. We should play some games!

**USHIJIMA:**

I know - we should play Q&A.

**TENDOU:**

Yeah!

**KAWANISHI:**

Q&A?

**USHIJIMA:**

One player asks a question, like "What makes you laugh?". Everyone writes down their answer secretly, and the player has to match the answers to the person.

**OOHIRA:**

You learn a lot about your friends through Q&A.

**USHIJIMA:**

That's why it's great for team bonding. It brings people closer together.

**YAMAGATA:**

Oh really? What about that time at training camp when Tendou answered 'What's your favourite mode of transport?' with 'Eita's dick.'

**SEMI:**

Hayato!!!

**TENDOU:**

[covers GOSHIKI's ears] Not in front of the children!

**OOHIRA:**

Weren't you a first-year when that happened?

**YAMAGATA:**

He was - and the third-years were pissed as hell.

**TENDOU:**

I was young and knew not what I was doing.

**SEMI:**

Nothing has changed.

**TENDOU:**

[Gasps] How you wound me.

**USHIJIMA:**

It was fun.

**SHIRABU:**

Sure sounds like it.

**USHIJIMA:**

Let's play it.

**SHIRABU:**

So if Kawanishi gets more correct answers than Semi, he doesn't have to do punishment laps?

**USHIJIMA:**

Yes.

**SEMI:**

You're agreeing to this?

**USHIJIMA:**

Yeah.

**OOHIRA:**

Captain's orders.

**SEMI:**

Okay, I'll play. But Satori has to chill.

**TENDOU:**

I'm chiller than chill.

[Several minutes later.]

**SEMI:**

YOU FREAKING LIAR.

**TENDOU:**

[Holding hands up] What!?

**SEMI:**

You said you'd be chill--

**TENDOU:**

And I am--

**SEMI:**

And you fucking answered 'Favourite amusement park ride' with 'Semi Eita'.

**TENDOU:**

Hey, that could've been anyone.

**SEMI:**

WHO THE FUCK ELSE--

**TENDOU:**

Maybe it was Kenjirou!

**SHIRABU:**

Don't drag me into this.

**TENDOU:**

He could have answered weirdly to throw you off! You know he's rooting for Taichi.

**SHIRABU:**

That may be true, but I'm not that depraved.

**USHIJIMA:**

Eita, breathe...Kawanishi, what are your answers?

**KAWANISHI:**

I think for 'Favourite amusement park ride', 'drop-tower' is Ushijima's answer, 'all the water rides' is Goshiki's,'Ferris wheel' was Oohira and Yamagata, and '4D theatre/motion simulator' was Shirabu.

**SEMI:**

No, the 2 people who answered Ferris wheel were definitely Wakatoshi and Reon.

**KAWANISHI:**

No way. Why?

**SEMI:**

They literally spent two and a half hours on it.

**OOHIRA:**

But it's so relaxing.

**SEMI:**

'Drop tower' is Hayato's favourite, and...'Water rides' is Tsutomu? And '4D theatre' is Shirabu's favourite, I think.

**USHIJIMA:**

You got all of it right. 5 points to Eita, and 2 points to Kawanishi. That brings the score to 12-8.

**KAWANISHI:**

Oh man, he'd know all the third-years' answers.

**SHIRABU:**

Well what were you expecting.

**KAWANISHI:**

I thought you were on my side!

**SEMI:**

Taichi's inference skills are not bad, though.

**USHIJIMA:**

Next question - what is one thing you will never do again? We answered - 1)Forget to lock the bathroom door, 2)Pet a stray dog, 3)Eat an entire cake by myself, 4)Watch a horror movie with my grandma, 5)Offer Hayato a sip of my drink , and 6)Semi Eita.

**SEMI:**

Son of a fuc--

**GOSHIKI:**

What does that even mean? One thing you'll never do again - Semi???

**TENDOU:**

That could've been anyone--

**YAMAGATA:**

[throwing a pillow at TENDOU] Shut up; before you regret it.

**KAWANISHI:**

This one's hard...

**SEMI:**

I'm going to just end up guessing.

**USHIJIMA:**

Guess carefully - if you get none right, Kawanishi could win.

**SEMI:**

I think...the bathroom door is Goshiki? The stray dog one is Wakatoshi, the cake one's Shirabu, Yamagata is horror movie with grandma, and Oohira will never again offer Hayato a sip of his drink.

**YAMAGATA:**

[dramatically] Reon, why!? How could you do this to me?

**OOHIRA:**

Hey don't look at me; I didn't write that.

**USHIJIMA:**

None of your answers are correct.

**SEMI:**

For real!?

**USHIJIMA:**

Kawanishi?

**KAWANISHI:**

I know Shirabu would never again forget to lock a bathroom door.

**SHIRABU:**

Of course.

**KAWANISHI:**

Because I walked right in on him the other day.

**YAMAGATA:**

Oh my God.

**KAWANISHI:**

Fun fact - he uses his phone while taking a dump.

**YAMAGATA:**

Oh my God!!

**SHIRABU:**

That's what everyone does?

**KAWANISHI:**

Only unsanitary people.

**SHIRABU:**

Stop! Just give us the rest of your answers.

**KAWANISHI:**

Goshiki will never again pet a stray dog, because one tried to follow him home.

**GOSHIKI:**

He looked so disappointed and sad when I wouldn't let him come inside.

**USHIJIMA:**

That brings the scores to 12-10.

**KAWANISHI:**

Yamagata would never again eat an entire cake by himself.

**YAMAGATA:**

True! I was sick for days.

**KAWANISHI:**

And Oohira watched a horror movie with his grandma, and Ushijima will never again offer Yamagata a sip of his drink.

**YAMAGATA:**

Wakatoshi? What's with this betrayal?

**USHIJIMA:**

I offered you _one_ sip, and you finished the whole drink. You drank all of it.

**YAMAGATA:**

But--

**USHIJIMA:**

_All_...of it.

**GOSHIKI:**

May I ask, why were you watching horror films with your grandma?

**OOHIRA:**

Because she took me to the cinema and let me pick a movie - and I picked the one with the coolest, most ominous poster. Neither of us knew it was horror. She loved it - but I was terrified for weeks.

**USHIJIMA:**

Kawanishi got them all right. 12-13.

**KAWANISHI:**

[pumps fist] No extra laps.

**YAMAGATA:**

I still hope you learned your lesson though, even without the punishment.

**KAWANISHI:**

Yes, yes. No breaking into Ushijima's house.

**OOHIRA:**

And?

**GOSHIKI:**

No espionage-ing private meetings.

**SEMI:**

And?

**SHIRABU:**

And no endangering ourselves and everyone around us.

**SEMI:**

Right.

**OOHIRA:**

Let's go to sleep soon - it's late.

**GOSHIKI:**

But it was just getting fun!

**OOHIRA:**

You've been yawning the past 15 minutes.

**GOSHIKI:**

[stifling another yawn] What? No.

**TENDOU:**

[ruffling GOSHIKI's hair] Go to bed, kids.

**USHIJIMA:**

Shirabu, Kawanishi, Goshiki, there's 3 mattresses in the guest room.

**TENDOU:**

We lovingly set it up for you - thank us!

**SHIRABU, KAWANISHI & GOSHIKI:**

Thank you!

**USHIJIMA:**

The rest of us will be sleeping in my room, here.

**TENDOU:**

Now, off to bed children. Good night!

**SHIRABU, KAWANISHI & GOSHIKI:**

Goodnight.

[Exit SHIRABU, KAWANISHI & GOSHIKI.]

**OOHIRA:**

I'm turning off the lights now.

**USHIJIMA:**

Wait...

**OOHIRA:**

Yes?

**USHIJIMA:**

Eita, could I wear your headphones again? At least till the storm stops.

**SEMI:**

[passes them to him] Sure! Anything that helps.

**USHIJIMA:**

I'm sorry for taking your protection against the noise pollution. [Looks at TENDOU]

**TENDOU:**

The audacity!

**USHIJIMA:**

I'm kidding.

**TENDOU:**

[Laughs] I know, babe.

**USHIJIMA:**

Your hugging helped. A lot.

**TENDOU:**

Aww.

**USHIJIMA:**

[turning to YAMAGATA] Thank you for fixing the power so fast...And for rescuing those 3.

**YAMAGATA:**

No problem.

**TENDOU:**

We have no fear when Hayato's here.

**USHIJIMA:**

And...as usual, thank you, Reon.

**OOHIRA:**

[gently punches his shoulder] As usual, you're welcome, Wakatoshi.

**YAMAGATA:**

Awwww, that's True Romance. And on the other side of the room...

**SEMI:**

Satori, did you rub your goddamn head all over my pillow? There's strands of red hair everywhere??

**YAMAGATA:**

...Dysfunctional romance.

**OOHIRA:**

Shhh.

**SEMI & TENDOU:**

Sorry.

**YAMAGATA:**

Night guys.

[All 5 gradually fall asleep. The pounding rain slowly eases down to a soft drizzle.]

\--End--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Shiratorizawa...  
> Please leave a review. I will love you so much.


End file.
